


Aces High

by orphan_account



Category: Bruce Dickinson - Fandom, Iron Maiden (Band), Janick Gers - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the aftermath of WWII, Commander Bruce Dickinson of the RAF is put in charge of closing a small air base just prior to completing his military term of service.  Along with that almost demeaningly boring task, however, come complications with the local town council and an unforseen attraction.





	Aces High

**Author's Note:**

> I make no claims to the characters, places, or groups of people mentioned herein. This is a work of Alternate Universe Slash-genre fanfiction inspired by my great admiration for the band Iron Maiden and every aspect of the story is purely from my imagination. Note: Januska is one of the forms of the name Janick in Polish

CHAPTER ONE

Squadron Leader Bruce Dickinson stared at the transfer orders in his hand with dismay. The war was over and he had only three months to serve before his stint was finished so why was be being transferred now? He read on. His instructions were to oversee the closure of a small grass-strip base someplace in North Yorkshire. He sighed. How the mighty have fallen, he thought. Just six months before he had been seen as a war hero, one of the youngest squadron leaders in the RAF with over thirty sorties under his belt as well as almost daily scouting flights out of his current base. But what is one to do orders are orders.

The next morning he boarded a transport flight to the tiny base thirty miles from Middlesbrough, sharing the flight with tired, joyous airmen on their way home after being decommissioned. He couldn't find it in his heart to envy them. They had earned the happy homecomings that awaited them. He tried not to think about where he would go when he finally was released from service because, truth to tell, he really had no place to go. Before he volunteered five years ago he was fresh out of university and while he had been in the RAF his Grandfather, who had raised him, had passed away. He had been allowed to go home for the funeral and it had been one of the hardest things he had ever done to say goodbye to the old man. It was after that he began to take more dangerous escort missions over the continent. He told himself he wanted to simply serve King and country but deeper down he knew it was because he no longer felt it mattered as much whether he lived or died.

But he hadn't died. He had nearly been shot down many times over France then over Germany and his uniform was covered with the pins and honors he had earned. And now there was no more danger and he would soon be a civilian. He thought about becoming a career military man but without the adrenaline rush of combat it held little appeal. If he did stay in the service he would no doubt be permanently assigned to some little out-of-the-way place like the one his plane was now circling. He was buckled to a bench seat away from any windows but it didn't matter, he could picture what the place was like from the paperwork he'd been given. Even at the height of war there had been less than ten planes here and now it was only four Spitfires. There was a small coastal town just a few miles away but he couldn't imagine it held many of the diversions he had become used to while stationed in the south. There were all sorts of entertainment that sprung up near the military bases and had availed himself of it at every opportunity.

Most of the other personnel on the plane with Bruce went straight to other planes when they landed, most going further north to their homes but Bruce found the base commander's office and reported to Colonel Hart, a brusque older career military man who was to retire in less than a week. after he was gone it was up to Bruce to organize the closing of the small base. He was confident he could do it but he still chafed at the mediocrity of the task. he was a fighter pilot, he came alive when in the sky, scanning the horizon on high alert for enemy planes, coordinating target locations with his navigator and co-pilot and especially in combat, energy surging through him as he expertly maneuvered the plane, avoiding the anti-aircraft fire or the strafing from Nazi planes. He missed it. War was hell, there was question of that, but it had given Bruce a purpose that his life otherwise lacked.

Dismissed from Colonel Hart's office to locate his quarters and become acquainted with the base, Bruce took his first good look at his surroundings. The entire base consisted of the long grass runway, two hangars, and another block building. Because he was going to be acting commander for the short time between Colonel Hart's retirement and the base was closure, Bruce was given a comfortable but spartan private room on the second floor of the barracks. It was virtually identical to a dozen other rooms he's occupied since being promoted to squadron leader. Good fliers were getting scarce near the end of the war and decorated men were able to finagle privileges such as private quarters that they wouldn't have been awarded in the early days.

The following few days were a flurry of activity for Bruce with many intensive conferences with Colonel Hart prior to the older man's retirement. There was a seemingly endless list of tasks to accomplish before the actual base closure, some of them familiar to Bruce such as reviewing and approving transfers to the men who still hadn't fulfilled their service time, and some unexpected like the management of the land the base occupied. It was leased by the crown for the duration of the war but when the base was no more the land would revert to the local township and the councilmen had laid out some rather demanding requests. The buildings erected by the RAF were to remain standing in hopes that an industry would take them over and bring much needed jobs to the area but the vacant land was to be made as though a base never existed. The runway was to remain intact but there were over 50 acres of surrounding land and one of Bruce's responsibilities was to ensure it was left as pristine as possible.

Bruce was admittedly relieved when the day of Colonel Hart's retirement came. The base turned out for a farewell ceremony and the larger of the two hangars was cleared out for a party of sorts, which Bruce looked forward to almost as much as he looked forward to being out from under the Colonel's constant scrutiny. Bruce was glad he had not had to serve under this man during the war, Colonel Hart was demanding and seemed to constantly be looking over his shoulder ready to criticize.

By this time Bruce had gotten to know some of the men and had formed friendships of a sort, particularly with an airman who had seen almost as much combat as he himself had but had been passed over for promotion because of being considered, to use Colonel Hart's word, a troublemaker. Flight Sergeant Dave Murray was only a year or two older than Bruce, a bright eyed blonde from the London area with a wide smile and an engaging manner and already he and Bruce had spent a couple of evenings drinking together in what passed as the base's Officer's Club. Being such a small base the club, actually a section partitioned from a Quonset hut used for maintenance, was open to all personnel and Bruce often ran into Murray there to exchange stories of missions they had flown.

At the Colonel's retirement party Murray sought Bruce out, both of them somewhat uncomfortable in their dress uniforms. They were joined throughout the evening by others associated with the base and for the first time since arriving north Bruce got pleasantly pissed. It was his last night before shouldering the responsibility of the base operations and he made the most of it. He only wished there were some ladies present but the only females at the gathering were the few matronly civilian women who served as clerical workers. Bruce was starting to feel the urge for a bit of female company and he vowed to go into town as soon as he had the opportunity. If it was like any other town he'd visited near an military base, it would have at least a few girls looking for companionship, even if it was for a price.

CHAPTER TWO

Over the next few days Bruce found that the responsibilities of being in charge of a small base were lighter than Colonel Hart had led him to believe. Or perhaps it was just that he was more relaxed about rigid military discipline than the Colonel had been. It was as dull as hell, however. He had prioritized the list of tasks to be done and first up was filling out the paperwork for transferring the men and putting it into motion, as it would take some time for it all to go through channels. Sitting behind his desk in the utilitarian office Bruce found it hard to keep from daydreaming, going over possible courses of action to take he was out of the service. He could become a commercial pilot, he knew, but the idea held little appeal. He love flying but the thought of regularly flying passengers over an established route struck him as dull. Whenever he chased these fruitless plans over and over in his head Bruce would grow frustrated and throw himself into the mountain of paperwork before him, stopping only when the office staff left for the day. Then he would generally make his way to the O. C. to meet Murray and some of the others for a drink.

Bruce was at the base for nearly two weeks before he had a opportunity to go into the nearby town, and even then it was on base business. The town council were demanding an update on the restoration of the land occupied by the base and even though Bruce hadn't yet explored beyond the general area of the buildings he felt he could placate them well enough with promises and assurances that all would be taken care of. He took a staff car into town on an overcast morning, located the meeting place, and was faced with five crusty old men with narrow minds and wide bottoms. He was glad he'd worn his dress uniform complete with his medals because at first they seemed to take one look at his young age and feel they could bully him. Once they noticed the medals and once Bruce put on his best authoritative manner, however, they backed down a bit. They were particularly concerned, he learned, with a band of gypsies that were reportedly encamped in a wooded area just within the northern perimeter of the land leased by the base and repeatedly requested he evict them as soon as possible. Clenching his teeth in frustration at their obsession with what he saw as a minor issue he managed to keep his temper and promise them he would look into the matter at his earliest convenience.

"We would like you to make this a priority, Commander Dickinson," the head councilman, a Mr. Richards, stressed. "That sort of people won't leave willingly and they'll take their sweet time moving at all. You have less than three months before the base reverts to us and we expect all traces of their wretched encampment be gone by then. We have no use for that sort around here."

"They've been causing trouble, then, Mr. Richards?" Bruce had very little knowledge of gypsies, having encountered very few in his lifetime. "If they are being a nuisance surely the local law enforcement will intervene."

Mr. Richards snorted. "They are thieves and vagrants, isn't that reason enough to send them on their way? We hope that by our next meeting two weeks from today you will be able to report that they have moved on."

Bruce noticed that none of the men gave any examples of any problems caused by the gypsies, they seemed to object to them simply because of their culture and lifestyle. Aloud he told the men that he had other duties that took precedence but he would see to the gypsy issue as soon as he had the opportunity. He left the meeting room then, feeling he had done his best as far as relations between the base and the local populace but he hoped he had also made it known he would not be pushed around by the village council. They had no authority over him and, what's more, he found them pompous and stuffy.

Bruce left the large stone hall where the meeting had taken place and let out a sigh of relief, walking down the sidewalk to his vehicle. Just before he reached it he chanced to look across the street and there stood a gypsy caravan, the first he had ever seen up close. So there really were gypsies in the area. Bruce had half believed the councilmen were merely being paranoid and believing rumors they had heard. A large horse was shackled to the wagon but he saw no one around so he crossed the street to have a closer look. The wagon was fascinating in a way, brightly painted with a rounded top and ornate carved woodwork. Bruce was just crossing back to his own vehicle when a man approached from the direction of the open-air market at the center of town and climbed onto the wagon, taking up the reins.

Bruce found himself staring. The man was young, near his own age he estimated, and Bruce couldn't imagine anyone looking less like the stereotypical gypsy. This man had very long, wavy, golden brown hair and wasn't dressed in what Bruce thought of as gypsy garb. He wore tight fitting trousers, brown leather boots, and a loose cotton shirt with no jewelry aside from the glint of one golden earring that Bruce glimpsed as the breeze blew his hair back. As if he sensed Bruce's scrutiny the man looked over at him, his face void of expression, then he released the wagon brake, flicked the reins, and was gone. Bruce stared after the wagon until it disappeared around a corner. He had the strangest feeling when the gypsy's eyes briefly met his own, it was as though he couldn't catch his breath. If he was a suspicious man he would have thought he's been the victim of some sort of hex or spell but he knew better. He had been dumbstruck by the young gypsy but not by any magic. It was simply that he had been the best looking man Bruce had ever seen.

Bruce drove back to the base in a troubled frame of mind. He hadn't had feelings like this since school and he thought that he had outgrown them, in fact he had hoped he had. Yes, when he had been a boy in school he had been naturally curious about sex, as most boys are, and he had experimented in the same ways many boys did. Having gone to an all boys school he had little choice but to experiment with his own sex but that had been fifteen years ago. He had served and lived in close quarters with other men for the duration of the war and had never been attracted to any of them. So why on earth did he feel aa attraction for the long haired gypsy? Was it just that he was exotic and unique with his long hair and outlandish lifestyle? That had to be it, Bruce reasoned as he went through the base checkpoint. It was just the novelty of it being a gypsy that was causing him to relive the quick moment their eyes had met.

Over the following days Bruce was too busy with tedious paperwork to give any further thought to the town councilmen's insistence that he address the "gypsy problem." He had his own type of gypsy problem anyway, it was his inability to stop thinking about the slender long haired young man he had seen in town. Whenever his thoughts strayed in that direction Bruce forcibly reined them in, telling himself he had to find time to locate some suitable feminine diversion, though he had yet to hear any of the men at the base mention any local fleshpots.

On Friday night Bruce entered the O. C. and climbed on the barstool between Murray and one of Murray's mates named Smith who he'd also become friendly with. Both greeted him genially. Smith was more reserved than Murray, perhaps partly because he was with the ground crew rather than a pilot like the other two, though Bruce never treated the lower ranks any differently. After a few beers Bruce broached the subject of where he might find some female company.

"Not much to be had hereabouts, sadly." Murray told him, shaking his head. "People hereabouts are pretty conservative. I've heard there were a couple of brothels that tried to start up a few years ago in town but the townspeople ran them out pretty quickly."

Bruce grimaced. "Yeah, I've had experience with the local authorities. Stodgy bunch of bastards, in my opinion. They're on me to drive out gypsies, of all things. As though gypsies are a military problem!"

"There have never been gypsies in the area until recently." Smith added. He was a native to the region so Bruce took him at his word. "A small band of them showed up a few months ago but as far as I've heard they keep to themselves."

"Yeah, well the councilmen seem to think they're camped someplace on the base and they want me to evict them before we close the place. Trying to get us to do their dirty work, it seems."

The bartender, a jovial civilian everyone called Nicko, had been standing nearby and he piped in then. "They are camped out in the woods on the north perimeter but they aren't hurting anything. They sell their homemade jewelry at the town market, some of them sing on the corner in town for handouts, the older men sharpen knives and such. They'll no doubt move on all on their own before long if the townspeople leave them alone."

"How many are there?" Bruce was curious. Nicko was the first person he's encountered who had any first hand knowledge of the gypsies.

"Not many, not many at all. Four or five wagons, maybe a dozen people in all and a handful of little kids. Are you going to kick them off the property, then?"

"I'll put it off as long as I can but for their own good they should be gone before the property goes back to the township. Personally I don't think it's something the military should concern themselves with and maybe, like you said, they'll move on by then."

CHAPTER THREE

Unfortunately for Bruce, he was expected to meet with the local town council regularly to keep them apprised of the progress of closing the base and his next meeting was the following week. He dreaded facing those pompous assholes and knew there was a real danger of losing his temper with them, something he could not afford to do in his position of acting base commander. He met them in the same conference room in the town center as before and to his dismay one of the first subjects they broached was the issue of the gypsies. He was forced to admit that he had yet to investigate the situation.

"Commander Dickinson," Mr Richards let just enough impatience show in his voice to set Bruce's teeth on edge, "I don't need to remind you that the property will revert to the township within two months. We have several farmers interested in leasing it out for grazing and for crop production and a small freight airline is interested in the possibility of leasing the runway and hangars. Needless to say, none of these people will tolerate squatters on the property. If necessary we can contact your superiors but I'm sure you would prefer to handle the matter yourself."

Bruce had to bite his tongue to stop himself telling the old man off. He was not used to having to sit through such veiled threats but then he had never been required to act as liaison to the civilian population. Nevertheless he was short with them. "I will see to the matter in due time, as I've told you before. If you are not satisfied with my actions you are certainly at liberty to take your concerns to either my superiors or to local law enforcement."

Mr Richards blustered but one of the other men spoke up. "The local law refuses to intervene, Commander, unless formal complaints are filed against the vagrants. Naturally they're too clever to let themselves be caught breaking the law."

"Or," Bruce suggested pointedly, "perhaps they are not breaking the law. Now if there is no other business you wish to discuss I am needed back on base."

As he suspected there were other details to be reviewed and the council hastened to turn the discussion to more mundane matters such as surveys of the property, cleanup of the fuel stores, and removal of accumulated discarded aircraft parts. Bruce was unable to return to base until late afternoon and he found himself watching for brightly colored wagons as he drove, feeling mildly disappointed when he did not see any.

The seeming obsession the town council had with the gypsies piqued Bruce's curiosity, however, and the next morning he set his clerical workers to their tasks and signed a jeep out. Taking the rutted dirt road that encircled the base Bruce drove slowly, keeping his eyes open for this supposed gypsy encampment once he got close to the north edge of the property. At first he didn't see anything until he caught sight of some faint wagon tracks in the grass leading from the road toward a thicket of trees some distance away. Thankful he was driving a jeep, Bruce followed the tracks until he caught a glimpse of red through the underbrush. The path was virtually non existent by now so rather than risk getting his vehicle stuck Bruce parked and continued on foot, wanting to scope out the encampment before deciding of a course of action.

As he grew closer Bruce saw that there were only four wagons parked in a level area near a stream. The only signs of life were three young children playing and an old woman bent over a small table working on something. Five horses were tied with long ropes to the surrounding trees. Then Bruce caught sight of a wagon parked apart from the others beyond a clump of thick brush right at the edge of the stream. Bruce decided to investigate, curious as to why this one wagon was separate from the others. No one in the encampment had seen him as yet so he swung around to approach along the stream. He had to admit it was a beautiful spot for a camp, the stream was rather deep and the sunlight filtering through the trees gave the area a sense of peace.

Bruce was getting closer when he realized someone was in the stream, and he stopped short. The person had been bathing but suddenly splashed and stood up, still waist deep in the water. Bruce felt as though all the breath left his body. It was the gypsy with the long golden hair, and he was completely nude. As Bruce watched he flipped his partially wet hair back over his shoulders and splashed water on himself to rinse then began to emerge from the stream. Bruce's heart was hammering so hard he wondered that the man didn't hear it but he could do no more than stare. The man was the most fair skinned person Bruce had ever seen as his body was almost hairless, lean muscle tapering to narrow hips. Bruce knew he should shout out or make his presence known in some way but he couldn't seem to find his voice, he felt completely paralyzed as the man emerged dripping wet from the stream and took up a piece of sacking from the stream bank to dry himself. Bruce carefully backed away, unwilling to let the man see him appearing to skulk in the brush spying on him. Not only was that completely inappropriate in his military position but it would also be humiliating on a personal level, especially since right now Bruce had a rampant erection.

Bruce retreated as far as the edge of the woods then leaned against a tree, attempting to catch his breath. Damn it, why did he have to chance upon that particular gypsy naked? He would rather it had been a pretty young gypsy girl, at least then he could justify his sexual excitement. As it was, he was distressed because every errant thought he had ever had towards men was now returning with a vengeance, all focused on this one young man. Bruce angrily scrubbed his hands across his face as if that could erase the image of that slim nude body from his mind's eye, then he fell back against the tree with a sigh of defeat. What's the use, he asked himself. He was only lying to himself by fighting against his renewed attraction toward his own sex. Almost angry at himself he decided to expend that anger by doing his duty and evicting the band of squatters. At least if they moved on he would no longer be faced with the possibility of running into this blonde and hopefully he would be able to quell these disquieting thoughts.

With renewed purpose Bruce strode confidently to the four clustered wagons and addressed the only adult present, the old woman. The barefoot children gathered around him curiously as he tried to inquire the whereabouts of the men of the group, but the old woman was nearly deaf and he was having difficulty getting through to her. She obviously sensed he was there in come official capacity, however, given his uniform and after a few minutes of unsuccessful communication the old woman suddenly shouted.

"Januska! Januska, come!"

To Bruce's consternation the young blonde came striding gracefully through the trees. He gave Bruce a glance but knelt by the woman's seat, talking quietly with her, speaking close to her so only she could hear. After a minute he stood and faced Bruce.

"What do you want? You've upset Marika."

Bruce felt unaccountably ashamed. "I'm sorry." He knelt next to the old woman's chair and touched her arm. "I meant no harm, ma'am. I merely want to know where I can find the leaders of your group." He felt tongue tied around this fairy like golden creature and he was angry with himself for it but it was unfair to take it out on an old woman.

"They are at the market in town, today is the day we sell our crafts. They will not be here until evening. What do you want with them?"

"I would prefer to speak with the leaders directly." Then for a reason he couldn't fathom he asked. "Why aren't you at the market with them?"

The young man's expression didn't change but a shadow passed through his blue/gray eyes. "I don't make crafts, I earn my way with my guitar." He paused. "You are going to ask us to move on, aren't you?" He sounded defeated, as though he had seen this happen many times.

"I'll return tomorrow to talk to whoever is in charge." Bruce repeated.

"That would be Stephen." Januska said, the tired look even more profound in his eyes. "I will tell them to expect you."

Bruce almost forgot to acknowledge his words, he felt hypnotized by watching the man's hair curl as it dried about his shoulders. Standing only a few feet away Bruce was struck even more forcibly with how attractive this man was with his ivory skin and gray eyes. His jaw was strong, his lips were fine and he was like a coiled spring, the energy seemed to be almost a living aura around him. Mentally shaking himself, Bruce repeated that he would return the next morning, and he turned to leave.

"Commander?" Januska's voice was quiet with a soft northern accent, not sounding Romany at all.

Bruce was almost reluctant to turn. "Yes?"

"They will ask me if there have been any complaints when I tell them we have to leave."

"I haven't said you have to leave." Bruce pointed out.

Januska almost smiled. "I'm not a fool, Commander. When someone in authority visits a gypsy camp, it always means we have to move on."

Bruce was tempted to tell him about the council and their irrational prejudice against the travelers, but he didn't. "There have been no legal complaints, but as you probably know the base is closing soon."

Januska nodded. "I will tell Stephen to expect you."

Bruce spent the remainder of the day in his office but getting very little of his paperwork completed. He was nonplussed over his encounter with the gypsy called Januska, he couldn't get the man out his mind.

Even more, he was wrestling with something he thought he had buried long ago, an interest in men that went beyond the friendship and camaraderie he enjoyed with the men he'd served with. And it would have stayed buried if not for that gray eyed blonde gypsy. He knew it was nothing Januska had done, it was something in himself and he had to face it because it was obviously not going to go away.

Bruce was not a man to recall his dreams but when he awoke the next morning he vividly remembered the dream he had just before waking, the dream that caused him to wake up with a rock-hard erection. He had dreamed of the slender man with long wavy blonde hair climbing nude out of the stream, wet skin glistening in the dappled sunlight, only in his dream the man had climbed out of the water and come straight over to him. Bruce was sorry he had awakened when he did because he would like to know what would have happened next.

CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning Bruce drove straight across the field and through the trees until he was almost at the encampment. He had worn his full uniform complete with ribbons and medals but as soon as he approached the four men who stood by the campfire awaiting him he could see they were unimpressed. They were of varying ages and Januska was conspicuously absent, but a man of approximately the same age stepped forward, his arms folded across his chest. This man had long wavy hair as well but his was dark brown, as were his lively eyes.

"I am Flight Commander Paul Dickinson" Bruce introduced himself with his proper name, even though he never used the name Paul. " I would like to speak with whoever is in charge here."

"We are all equal here," the brown haired man said, "but I'll speak for us. I'm Stephen, my father was our leader but he died over the winter."

Bruce debated on extending his hand for Stephen to shake but decided it would be rebuffed. He got straight to business. "I am in command of RAF Greatham and within two months the base will be closed. At that time this property will revert to the township and the town leaders have requested that you not be here when it does."

Stephen nodded solemnly. "We expected as much. We have caused no trouble here and are doing well selling our wares at the market. But you can assure Richards and his men we will be gone within a week." At Bruce's look of surprise, Stephen almost smiled. "Yes, we know who is behind this, we do not blame you. Colonal Hart allowed us to remain here and we feel that you would as well if it were up to you."

Bruce felt relieved that Stephen was being so agreeable and he relaxed somewhat. "You are right. I have no problem with you but when the base closes I'll be gone as well so I can't help you."

"We need no help. We'll move on, it is our way." Stephen turned and spoke something in Romany to the other men though Bruce knew they could speak English and had understood him.

When he turned back to Bruce, Bruce thanked him for his compliance. "I appreciate your being so agreeable. Um..., where is the man who was here yesterday? Januska? He should be told as well."

"He will be told." Stephen said. "As to what he will do then, who can say? Januska is not of our band, he is merely camped with us."

Bruce was surprised to hear that but didn't let it show and, with a few other cordial words to which Stephen was generally unresponsive, he left. He had done what the council asked of him but he felt no satisfaction from it, in fact he felt pretty shitty about it. Stephen was right, if it had been up to him he would have allowed them to stay. He knew he should be relieved that he was unlikely to see Januska again but instead he felt a sense of disappointment. Even though his interest in the blonde was troubling, it also fascinated him. He felt oddly restless for the remainder of the day, fighting down an urge to drive back out to the encampment. It would be just to see if they were preparing to leave, he told himself. But Januska hadn't been there earlier and may not be there now, so Bruce talked himself out of another visit.

The day seemed to drag on forever and Bruce was glad when he could finally make his way to the O.C. Both Murray and Smith were already there, engaged in what looked like an intense conversation with Nicko when Bruce found an empty stool. Nicko noticed him enter and came over, bringing him a glass of his usual brand of beer without being asked.

"What are you three gossiping about?"

The other two followed Nicko over and took seats next to Bruce.

"We were just saying you didn't run those gypsies off in time." Nicko commented.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Before I came in to work tonight I heard one of them was arrested." Nicko was a civilian and a local, living in town.

Bruce felt a twinge of alarm. "A gypsy? Arrested? What did you hear?"

Nicko looked a little startled by Bruce's sudden interest. "Not much, mate, just that someone lodged a complaint against one of them who was playing his guitar for handouts on the square. They dragged him off to jail."

Bruce felt his stomach plummet. It had to be Januska. "What was he accused of?"

"Something about accosting old man Richards' daughter. I didn't hear any details."

"What's the trouble, Commander?" Dave saw the expression in Bruce's eyes but didn't understand.

Bruce tried to get control of his anxiety. "Nothing, I guess. I evicted the gypsies this morning, they assured me they would be gone in a few days. It's just a damn shame there's trouble so close to their leaving."

"You know what I think?" Nicko leaned in conspiratorially. "I think that arsehole Richards made the whole thing up in order to get the law to evict them!"

"I think you're right." Bruce agreed wholeheartedly. "Nicko, buy the guys a round on me, I've got to run." Before he could think better of it Bruce walked away, ignoring the puzzled questions Murray and Smith were asking him. Bruce quickly signed out a jeep and drove to the encampment faster than he reasonably should have, jolting across the rutted path in his haste. It was still light out, not quite six o'clock, and he pulled the vehicle right up to the camp this time, finding the group of ten or eleven gypsies gathered around their evening fire with their meal. None of them looked too happy to see him and Stephen came forward followed closely by two of the other men.

"What do you want with us now, Commander? We told you we would leave peacefully."

"I know, I know. But are you all present? Is any one of you missing?"

Stephen looked a bit confused. "We are all present. Why do you ask?"

Bruce didn't directly reply. "Where is the blonde, Januska?"

Stephen looked around as if he just realized he wasn't there. "I don't know. He doesn't always join us for our meal. Again, why do you ask?"

Bruce took a breath, belatedly realizing he must appear undignified in his haste. "I was told one of your number has been arrested in town."

Stephen looked troubled. "I know nothing of this. It is possible it was Gers."

"Gers?"

"Januska Gers. As I told you this morning, he is not one of our group. Why was he arrested?"

"I think it was a trumped-up charge, some scheme of that Richards man to get rid of you. I wanted to assure myself it was one of your number before I investigated further."

"Ah." Stephen nodded. "Yes, that would not surprise me. But why would you trouble yourself with investigating, Commander? Is is nothing we have not faced before."

"And when you've been faced with this sort of thing, what do you usually do?" Bruce wanted to know.

"We move on."

"No, I mean what do you do when one of you is arrested?"

"We move on." Stephen repeated. "There's nothing more we can do. We have no money for bail or legal help."

Bruce was growing exasperated and turned on his heel. "All right, all right. I'll look into it on my own since you don't seem to want to do anything for one of your own."

"Gers is not one of us. I told you that."

Bruce spun back around. "He's a gypsy, isn't he, so he's one of your own!"

Stephen seemed to soften his demeanor somewhat now that he was convinced that Bruce was genuinely concerned. "He is only half Romany. His Mother was a local woman from north of here, his father was a one of us from Poland who came here before the war. His parents died when he was young so his grandmother raised him."

"And where is she?"

"Also dead."

"So he has no one!" Bruce was unaccountably saddened by this.

"We let him travel with us, his father was related to our tribe. He comes and goes."

"Well he won't be coming and going any longer unless I can get him out of jail!" With that, Bruce strode off, more agitated than he had been before. He wasn't sure why but he felt compelled to get to the bottom of Januska's arrest. For one thing, he wanted to show Richards that he couldn't walk all over people but more importantly the thought of the free spirited blonde he had witnessed bathing in the stream being locked away in a cell distressed him a great deal. He instinctively knew that it would be the worst possible fate for a traveler, even if he was only half gypsy.

CHAPTER FIVE

With no clear plan in mind Bruce returned to the base and donned in his dress uniform, pinning on every ribbon and medal he had been awarded which was a considerable number. Looking at himself in the mirror he wasn't convinced he looked intimidating enough still. He was rather short and because of the relaxed discipline after the war's end his thick chestnut hair had grown somewhat longer than military standards. It was too late to do anything about that now, however, so he jumped back in the jeep and drove the few miles into town. Having only been to town twice it took him a few minutes to locate the jail but once he did he walked determinedly in and up to the information desk, giving his full rank and his best imitation of the toughest officers he had ever served under.

"I'd like to see someone in authority, Officer."

The man behind the desk was young, probably fresh out of the service himself, and his eyes widened at Bruce's request.

"That would be Sergeant Davis but he's out on patrol."

"I need to see him urgently. It's a matter of base security." That was a slight stretch of the truth but the man didn't question him.

"He checks in every half hour so he will call in ten minutes. Would you care to take a seat, Commander?"

"No, thank you. I'm here concerning a prisoner that was brought in earlier, Januska Gers."

"The gypsy?" The man's mouth dropped in surprise but he regained his composure.

"That's the one. I need the details of his charges."

The kid picked up a file from a folder on his desk and read aloud. "Janick Robert Gers, also known as Januska Gers, age twenty-six. Charged with public begging, vagrancy, and lewd behavior."

"That doesn't tell me anything. Of course he's a vagrant and was begging, he's a gypsy. I'm more concerned with the other charge." Bruce felt he was playing his part very well.

"I can't release any details of that without my superior's authorization. I'm sorry."

Bruce had been afraid of that but it had been worth a try. "While I'm waiting for the constable I would like to see the prisoner."

"Of...of course, Commander. Follow me." He took a keyring from a pegboard behind the desk and motioned for Bruce to follow him. "We checked him out, he isn't even really a gypsy."

Bruce didn't respond, not wanting to encourage the kid to gossip, and the junior constable clammed up. He unlocked a steel door and lead Bruce down a hallway, coming out in a squared area with a cell on each side. Only one was occupied, and soft strains of guitar music reached Bruce's ears.

"Leave us" Bruce told the kid in his most authoritative voice and he scampered off without hesitation. Bruce walked over to the cell, following the music, and came face to face with the blonde. He sat on his bare bunk, a guitar over his knee, but he placed his palm over the strings to silence them as Bruce approached. He didn't speak and his expression was wary.

Bruce felt that same hammering in his chest that he felt every time he saw Januska. Finding his voice with a effort, Bruce wasted no words.

"Did you do what they say you did?"

"No." Januska was equally straightforward.

Bruce had guessed that already. A beggar and a vagrant Januska may be, but he would have bet his life that this man would never assault a woman. He stepped closer to the bars and lowered his voice. "Then tell me what happened, Januska. Janick." he corrected, and saw the blonde's lips twitch in a wry smile.

"Why are you asking?" Janick countered.

"Because I had to run off the people you travel with and I know they're innocent of any harm. I believe you are, too, and I want to help you prove it."

Janick looked surprised. "Why do you want to help me?"

Bruce sighed and, as undignified as it was, he sank to a sitting position outside the bars to be at face level with the prisoner. "I just spent six years fighting to keep this country free and yet you and your people still aren't free to live the way you want. I can't do anything about that, I can't change people's opinions about gypsies and travelers, but at the very least I can prevent someone like Richards from making up shit just to force you out. The rest of the band you're traveling with agreed to move on, there was no reason for him to have you arrested."

Janick looked at Bruce levelly for a minute, then spoke. "I go to the square three of four times a week to play my guitar. People throw money in a dish at my feet and I make enough to buy food to contribute to the tribe. Today I was there playing and a girl came by and stood there listening. she didn't put any coins in my dish but between songs she kept trying to talk to me. I tried to be nice," here Janick looked down at his guitar, running a finger up the strings distractedly, "but she seemed to expect me to.... I don't know, to ask her out or something."

"And you didn't want to?" Bruce prompted gently.

"No, I didn't. After a while she started acting impatient, then she left. I was glad to be rid of her but she came back with a policeman and accused me of...of trying to...." Janick raised his eyes to Bruce and Bruce was struck by the complete honesty there. "She said I tried to drag her into the alley. Then I found out her father is on the city council, and," he spread his hands, "here I am."

Bruce nodded. "I figured it was something like that, although I thought her father made up the whole thing, I didn't consider that she tried to pick you up. " It was on the tip of Bruce's tongue to say he couldn't blame the girl for her interest but luckily he caught himself. The door rattled then and Bruce quickly stood as an older policeman came in. Bruce put on his official air again and introduced himself. He asked for a copy of the official complaint against Janick and, with the aid of his rank and his medals, was successful in bluffing the constable into not only giving him a copy but going over it with Bruce as well. When asked how this matter impacted base security Bruce had to think fast, something he was fortunately able to do and which was one of the reasons he had been such a good combat pilot. The constable accepted his story that Janick's arrest was tied into a trespassing case involving gypsies on base property. The police had been aware of that issue and the constable promised his full cooperation. Bruce was hoping he would say something like that.

"Good, good. Then I'll need you to release the prisoner into my custody as soon as possible."

The constable was uncertain. "The crime took place off base property, Commander. It is within township jurisdiction."

"Yes, this particular crime is but I am investigating the larger matter of the entire band of gypsies on base property and it's my belief that the two matters are related. I think you will agree that military investigations supercede civilian ones where crown property is concerned."

Bruce inwardly held his breath as the constable mulled this over. He was an older man, slow and methodical, but he finally nodded. "Very well, but I'll have to ask you to sign a statement that you are fully responsible for the man and that you will guarantee his appearance in court."

"Certainly." Bruce agreed readily, anxious to get Janick out of the cell. "I will personally put up whatever bond is deemed necessary." An nominal amount had been set at the time of arrest and Bruce paid it without hesitation. He was instructed to wait in the outside room while the constable went into the back. A few minutes later he emerged with Janick carrying his guitar. He seemed puzzled until the constable explained that he was being released and that Bruce had put up bond. He turned to look at Bruce with an expression of complete surprise, though he said nothing. Bruce signed the last of the paperwork and motioned for Janick to precede him out the door onto the sidewalk. Once they were out in the night, Janick turned to Bruce.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, I believe you're innocent."

"And you feel guilty for evicting the others so you're trying to ease your conscience by helping me." it was a statement, not a question.

Bruce anticipated that Janick would think that and he was honest. "Partially, yes. But also because I know you didn't try to grab that girl."

"How do you know that? Just because I said I didn't? I'm a gypsy, remember. Gypsies are known liars."

Bruce began walking toward his staff car and Janick followed automatically. "First of all, I know you aren't really a gypsy. You don't look like one, you don't speak like one, and Stephen told me you're only half of gypsy blood."

"Stephen?" Janick interrupted. "How does he know about this?"

"I heard only that a gypsy had been arrested. I suspected it was you because you hadn't been there when I evicted the others but I had to go to the camp to find out for sure. Stephen didn't say much, only that you aren't a part of his group and that your mother had been an Englishwoman and your father a Polish gypsy."

"All right, so I'm only half gypsy. That doesn't mean you should trust me, so why do you?"

Bruce was getting exasperated with Janick's suspicious nature, though he couldn't blame him. They reached the car now and Bruce opened the passenger door, indicating that Janick should get in. Hesitating for just a second, Janick complied. Once he was behind the wheel Bruce answered Janick's question.

"To be honest I don't know why I trust you, Janick. I just do." Bruce started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"You're taking me back to camp?"

It took Bruce a moment to realize Janick was asking to go back to the gypsy camp. "I can't, I'm responsible for you and they haven't set a court date yet. You'll have to stay on base with me."

"You think I'll disappear."

"The people you travel with will be leaving in a few days. Why wouldn't you go with them if you could?"

To Bruce's surprise, Janick laughed. "How far could I run in a caravan drawn by a horse? Still, if you will allow me to bring my horse and wagon to where I can keep an eye on them, I'll stay wherever you wish. It's the least I can do in return for being out of jail."

"I think it best if you stay in my quarters until I can concoct a story to explain your presence on base. I'll have to sign you on as part of the civilian crew temporarily. I'll take you to get your caravan in the morning."

"All right." Janick agreed quietly and fell into silence for the duration of the short drive. The checkpoint was no longer manned at the base now that there were far fewer personnel so Bruce was able to drive in and pull up in front of his quarters without anyone seeing his passenger. It was against regulations for Janick to be there, though things were so informal now that Bruce wasn't overly concerned. Still, he wanted to avoid scrutiny until he could hire Janick on in some capacity. In the back of his mind he was a little nervous of being in such close proximity to Janick but ideally it would only be for just one night. Once they were inside janick looked around with interest, laying his guitar against a chair.

"I'm afraid I can only offer you a sleeping bag on the floor, mate." Bruce told him.

"I've slept in worse conditions." Janick gave a genuine smile then, obviously becoming more comfortable with the situation.

Without asking, Bruce put a kettle on the hotplate and began making either tea or coffee, whichever Janick wanted. Janick sat on the small room's only chair and soon Bruce poured them each a cup of tea, sitting opposite Janick on the edge of the bed and reviewing the arrest report as he sipped his tea.

"This is all very vague. There were no witnesses and you have no prior record. I don't think a judge will believe that girl's accusations no matter how much influence her father has."

"You can't be sure of that. A judge may assume I'm guilty simply because I'm Romany."

"Still, for a gypsy you've never had trouble with the law before now. Stephen said your Grandmother cared for you after your parents died. Was it your English grandmother or your gypsy one?" Bruce found himself

"My English grandmother, my mother's mother. I lived with her until I was seventeen and finished with school. She died that winter and I had no place to go so I took my father's old caravan and went on the road. When the war broke out I tried to join up but they didn't want a gypsy so I've been traveling ever since."

"But not with Stephen's band of gypsies?"

Janick shook his head, taking a sip from his cup. "No. I met up with them in Cumbria about six months ago. They allowed to to travel and camp with them but I was never considered one of them. I've traveled briefly with a few different tribes but mostly on my own. I park my caravan someplace, play my guitar for enough money to buy food, and stay out of trouble."

"Well, we'll get you out of trouble this time too."

"I still don't know why you are helping me." Janick gave his head a slight shake and Bruce watched in fascination as the lamplight caught the golden highlights in his hair.

He found himself answering without thinking. "Because I like you, Januska." After the words were out of his mouth he realized how inane it sounded but there was no taking it back now, and besides it was the truth.

To his relief, Janick didn't seen to find anything unusual about what he said. "I like you too, Commander. I did even before you got me out of jail. You were kind to old Marika that day at camp and you aren't cold and distant like so many military men I've encountered."

"When we're by ourselves you don't have to call me Commander. My name is Bruce."

Janick smiled. "Bruce. If I were a true gypsy I could look in these tea leaves," he swirled the dregs of his cup, "and see if I will be proven innocent. But I don't need to read tea leaves to know you're a good man, Bruce. Thank you for believing in me."

Bruce was momentarily struck speechless by Janick's honest appreciation for his help. "You won't let me down, will you?" He intended for that to sound like a warning but it came out as a sincere question.

"No." Janick shook his head. "I will not."

After they finished their tea Bruce dug his sleeping bag out of the gear stored in the small closet and the two of them shifted the furniture so Janick could spread it out and sleep in the floor. After they had both settled down and the lights were off, though, Bruce couldn't seem to sleep. He was very conscious of Janick lying just a few feet away from his bed and though he had shared barracks with over a hundred men not long ago, this was very different. Eventually he heard the quiet, even breathing indicating that Janick was asleep and he rolled over to face where the other man lay. There was just enough light coming in the high windows to show the slim form in the sleeping bag and he was struck with an almost irresistible urge to reach down and stroke that tousled hair. Bruce fell asleep hoping he wouldn't say or do anything foolish to give away how he felt because he was finding himself more powerfully drawn to Janick than ever.

CHAPTER SIX

The next day Bruce found it would be more difficult than he anticipated to contract Janick as a civilian employee at the base. Because the base was shutting down in a matter of weeks such arrangements were seen as unnecessary paperwork. Bruce brought him out to the encampment to bring back his caravan after breakfast and they discovered that Stephen and the others had gone. They had apparently just left as the coals in the fire pit were still warm. They left Janick's caravan untouched but they took all of the horses so Bruce pulled the caravan back to the base behind his jeep, parking it behind his own quarters.

"They didn't steal my horse, if that's what you're thinking." Janick explained to Bruce during the ride back. "They look at everything as communal property so their way of thinking all of the horses belonged to everyone."

"Still, they should have left you one. You had one when you joined their band, didn't you?" Bruce grumbled.

"Yes, but I suspect they thought I would be in jail for a while and the horse wouldn't be cared for. I don't hold it against them."

"You have a generous heart." Bruce commented, doubting that he himself would have been as forgiving. The more he was in Janick's company the more impressed he was by the blonde. He was intelligent, thoughtful, and though he was undoubtedly worried about his upcoming court appearance he still maintained a good humor.

Once back at the base Bruce had to continue the arrangements for the remaining personnel and the equipment still in the hangars and maintenance building. Until he could make Janick's presence on the base official he asked if he would be willing to help Nicko at the O.C. temporarily until something else could be arranged. Janick was happy to comply, telling Bruce he had held a few such jobs in the past.

"I can't always make enough playing my music." he said in response to Bruce's surprise. "Quite often I've had to take on some temporary job or other."

Yet again Bruce was impressed with how un-gypsy like Janick was. "Nicko won't be here until four and I've got to get to my office. Will you be all right until four?"

Janick smiled. "If I could use your bathroom I'd like to clean up and take a shower. I will be fine until four o'clock, I promise not to leave the base."

"I know you won't." Bruce said, and somehow he did know. "Feel free to use my shower. I'll come to the O. C. after I'm off duty to see how you are getting on with Nicko." Bruce left Janick at the door to his quarters, trying to erase the images from his mind that Janick's mention of having a shower conjured up. The images kept recurring at intervals throughout the day, distracting Bruce from his work but by the day's end he no longer tried to will them away. It would be fruitless and he finally accepted that.

Among the paperwork that day were instructions to close down the barracks building and shut off all utilities, relocating the few remaining airmen to makeshift quarters in an unused storage room adjoining one of the hangars. Aside from Murray, Smith, and himself there were only five RAF men still on base and all were working to ensure that the remaining two Spitfires were in peak mechanical condition before being taken to larger bases further south. In three weeks time he would be the only airman remaining until he and the civilian clerical workers wrapped up operations there permanently. Bruce was mildly surprised but relieved that no orders came through requiring him to close the O.C. but it was likely that matter had simply been overlooked. With the barracks building closed off he couldn't bunk Janick there as he had planned and with an odd jump in his chest he realized he may have to continue sharing his quarters with the man.

Finishing up his day with a request to take on one Janick Gers for the civilian base closure crew, Bruce left his office for the day just before five o'clock and made his way to the hangar containing the makeshift officers club. Two or three of the scanty remaining personnel were already there as were half a dozen of the civilians employed at the base so the club was still quite busy even in these late days. As soon as Bruce entered he spotted Janick behind the bar washing glasses and chatting with Nicko. He joined Murray and Smith at the bar and janick looked up, flashing a smile when he saw him.

"You left here in a hurry last night Bruce." Dave Murray commented. "Am I right in guessing that is the gypsy Nicko was talking about, the one who was arrested?"

Bruce nodded. They were keeping their voices down but Bruce still felt guilty, as though he were talking about Janick behind his back. "It was a bogus charge concocted by those arseholes on the town council. They obviously thought i was incapable of getting the gypsies to move on so they took matters into their own hands by having him arrested. It's ironic, really, because Janick isn't a part of that tribe. The rest of them moved out this morning."

"And him?" Arrian Smith nodded in Janick's direction.

"He has to appear before the judge but they released him into my custody until then."

"He seems to be a decent bloke in spite of that odd long hair. He gets on well with everyone, from what I can see."

Bruce nodded again, his eyes on Janick. Nicko made some comment and Janick laughed, the sound of his soft laughter reaching Bruce's ears from the other end of the bar. "He is a decent bloke, it's why I felt I had to bail him out."

"He seems to be a good worker." Smith commented. "I saw him cleaning up around the grounds today, picking up trash. He was going out of his way to find things needing to be done."

Bruce felt a sort of glow inside upon hearing that Janick had won over these men so quickly. But how could they not like the good natured, unassuming blonde with the gentle smile and soft gray eyes? Bruce had been captivated from the moment he had first seen Janick in town, after all. At that moment Janick came over to them, greeting Bruce across the bar and bringing with him a drink Bruce did not yet ask for, obviously upon Nicko's suggestion.

"How are you getting on?" Bruce asked him.

"Fine. Nicko says he would be glad to have me work with him for the rest of his time at the base. By then I'll have had my court date, I hope."

That was a relief to Bruce. If Janick was working for Nicko he no longer had to manufacture some position to allow him to remain on base. Though Nicko lived in town, the civilian workers were permitted to stay if necessary. "Good, that worked out well. I planned of your bunking in the barracks but I was ordered to officially close it today so we'll have to arrange something else.

"I have my caravan."

"Or you can continue to stay with me," Bruce said without thinking. The other men were engaged in conversation and Bruce was glad they hadn't heard that, it would have sounded odd. After all, Janick had been living in his caravan all this time, there was no reason for him not to continue to do now. Janick didn't respond but his eyes were showed appreciation for Bruce's words and he smiled. Bruce half wished he would stop smiling like that, it caused something inside of him to quicken with warmth.

Bruce left the club to go to evening mess and without asking he brought back some sandwiches for both Janick and Nicko. Murray, Smith and a few other were still there o rather than facing returning to his empty quarters Bruce stayed, not drinking much but enjoying the camaraderie as he had been in the habit of doing. He would miss this, he knew. He would miss these men, miss the shared experiences and the unthinking acceptance he had found in the service. In a few weeks it would all be over and he would be faced with the bleak decision of what to do with the rest of his life.

And even though he barely knew him, Bruce knew he would miss Janick. There was something about the blonde man that made Bruce feel less alone, some kind of unspoken connection that he hadn't known even with his closest combat buddies. Sitting there listening to the conversation around him Bruce watched the gypsy. He moved with a fluid ease behind the bar, always ready with a quiet smile when someone said something to him or requested a drink. The O.C. closed at eleven but Bruce deliberately lingered as Janick helped Nicko with closing, walking back to his quarters with him in comfortable silence.

"Are you going to kip here, then?" He finally ventured to ask as they arrived. "I know sleeping on the floor isn't very comfortable but surely your caravan isn't either."

Janick smiled. "You've never even been inside the caravan, how do you know?"

When Bruce opened his door Janick got his guitar and made to leave, then turned to Bruce. "Come on, I'll show you. It's comfortable enough."

Glad for a chance to spend at least a few more minutes with the man, Bruce followed him around the small metal building to where the caravan had been parked against the rear wall. Up close Bruce noted how well made the wagon was, the fine carving and tightly fitted boards forming a perfect half-barrel shape. The door at the rear was small and they had to bend nearly double to climb in but once inside Janick quickly located a lantern and lit it, revealing an interior that appeared larger than Bruce had expected. A very narrow bunk lined one wall and opposite it were drawers and hooks holding clothing and other items. A faint scent of incense clung to everything and a round curtained window was at the end.

"I admit it, it isn't bad in here." Bruce was still in a half crouch but Janick sat on the bunk and indicated for Bruce to join him. A little hesitant, Bruce did. Janick went to hang the guitar on a hook above the bed but Bruce spoke up.

"You really make enough money from playing on street corners to buy food? You must be very good."

Janick smiled. "I don't make much but I don't need much, and when I'm traveling with others the food is all shared,"

"Still, let me hear you play something." Bruce urged.

Seeming pleased with Bruce's interest Janick strummed, tuned the strings a bit, then began to play a familiar English folk tune. Bruce watched, enthralled. Janick closed his eyes when he played, his head tilted slightly to one side as his fingers danced across the strings. Bruce easily found himself caught up in the soft strains.

"That was very good." his voice came out quietly appreciative. "That wasn't a gypsy tune."

"I can play those, too." Janick grinned and quickly launched into a fast paced song that sounded vaguely Spanish to Bruce's ear. This time he, too, closed his eyes and somehow saw in his mind's eye distant places, desert sands and dark woods, laughing people with exotic scents filling the air. It was a moment before he realized the tune was finished and he opened his eyes.

"That was truly beautiful, Janick. Where did you learn to play so well?"

"My grandmother gave me a guitar when I was only five years and my father taught me to play. Mother used to tell me it was the music that caused her to fall in love with him."

"I can believe it. You've had such a rich life."

A shadow passed Janick's eyes. "I'm not sure if I would agree. Once I started traveling the roads I was often alone and there has been some persecution like I'm experiencing now. Times were lean sometimes, especially when the war was on. I joined the other bands of travelers when I couldn't get by on my own."

"That's why you were traveling with Stephen's band?"

Janick nodded but didn't elaborate. "To me it's you who have had the exciting life. You are a decorated pilot, a war hero."

"I'm no hero," Bruce protested. "Airplanes have always fascinated me so I joined the RAF, but flying in combat was just a job that had to be done. It was exciting but very dangerous. I loved the adrenaline rush but it can be addictive and that isn't necessarily a good thing."

"So what will you do when you're out of the service?" Janick quietly asked, his eyes intent with interest.

Bruce had to confess he didn't know. He found himself telling Janick about his distant parents and the grandfather who had raised him, revealing more than he could remember revealing to anyone about how abandoned he had felt when his parents insisted his grandfather send him off to school and how unhappy he had been there. Somehow Janick made it easy to open up, he was interested and obviously really cared about what Bruce was saying. The two of them stayed there late talking and it was after midnight when Bruce reluctantly bid the other man goodnight and went back inside his quarters.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Over the following days it became a regular routine for Bruce and Janick to sit and talk as Janick occasionally played some tunes on the guitar. Sometimes it was in the caravan and sometimes in Bruce's quarters but the more Bruce got to know the other man the more captivated he was by him. He quickly felt as though he had known Janick forever and when the nagging thoughts of the imminent base closure intruded on his thoughts he brushed them aside. He didn't want this time to end, he didn't want to face Janick soon moving on and his doubts about his own future.

The weekend came and because the civilian clerical workers didn't work weekends Bruce wasn't confined to his desk for once. He always enjoyed the ambiance of the hangars so was in the larger one talking with Smith as he performed maintenance on the base's only Beechwood Expeditor. It was scheduled to be flown to it's new home in the midlands the following week and when Smith completed his tasks Bruce grinned.

"I suppose it should be checked out, right?"

Adrian Smith only laughed, knowing full well that Bruce simply wanted to fly the plane.

Spotting Janick exiting his caravan across the tarmac, Bruce called to him. The blonde greeted both men as he came over but it seemed to Bruce that his smile lingered on him. "Ever been up in a plane, Jan?" He didn't even realize he had shortened Janick's name, he was becoming so familiar with the man he 'd been thinking of him as 'Jan' for days.

"God no!" Janick laughed in mock horror.

"Well, you're about to! Come on!" Janick looked nervous but willingly followed Bruce and listened to a quick rundown of safety precautions. Within minutes they were in the air. Bruce felt the familiar exhilaration run through him as the ground receded below them. He hadn't flown since taking over Greatham he had missed it terribly. Glancing over at where Janick sat, Bruce smiled to himself. The man was looking at the earth below with something akin to wonder in his eyes and Bruce noted that he relaxed the white-knuckled grip he had on the safety belt across his shoulder after a few minutes. They dared only fly for a half hour and upon landing Bruce turned to Janick.

"Well, what did you think?"

"It was amazing! I've seen hundreds of planes fly overhead but never though about how it would feel to be up there. It feels you can see forever!"

"So you weren't nervous?" Bruce was half teasing but Janick's reply was serious.

"No, not with you flying. I knew I was safe."

The words made Bruce's heart swell, he knew he was a good pilot but no one had ever come out and said they were that confidant in his skill before now.

On Sunday Nicko put Janick to work helping him inventory the supplies on hand in the O. C. in preparation for the scheduled closure of the club. Bruce knew he should be going over some of the files for the transfer of the remaining personnel but he couldn't concentrate. It had been several days since he had bailed Janick out of jail and he knew the court date would be soon, probably the upcoming week. On impulse, Bruce took his staff car into town with only a vague idea of what he wanted to do. The name of the complainant against Janick was given as Sylvia Richards and her address was given as a flat, leading Bruce to believe she didn't live at home with her pompous father. Knowing he was completely out of the scope of his official function, Bruce nevertheless located the building and before he could think better of it he knocked on the door of her ground floor apartment. Within a minute, the door was opened.

"Yes?" The woman was older than Bruce expected, probably over thirty and quite plain.

"Miss Richards, I am Commander Dickinson from Greatham. I would like to talk to you about the allegations you've made against a gypsy named januska Gers."

The woman looked sceptical. "Yes, what about it?"

"May I come in, ma'am?"

"I suppose." She reluctantly opened the door. The flat was small but exceedingly tidy as as Bruce entered two cats scampered off to another room.

"The band of gypsies have been encamped on base property for over three months and not once have any charges been brought against any of them until now. You will understand why I find that very odd."

"No, I don't understand. They are gypsies, after all."

"Law abiding ones, from my understanding. Because of the connection with my base I am concerned with the case you've brought against Mr. Gers and wonder if you could recount the incident for me."

The woman suddenly looked uncertain and Bruce saw her eyeing the decorations on the breast of his uniform. It seemed that the involvement of the military caused her some concern.

"It's all in the police report, Commander."

"I've read the report and I notice there were no witnesses to the altercation you claim to have had with Mr. Gers. Don't you think that fact will raise questions with the judge, given it was a busy town square?"

Bruce felt a little sense of pride that his act of intimidating authority seemed to be working. He had a suspicion about Sylvia Richards. A plain ,mousy woman living under her father's thumb, he suspected that she had manufactured the entire story about Janick having tried to molest her out of a need to please her father. He made his tone gentle and reasoning when he spoke again.

"Miss Richards, making false allegations is quite a serious matter. If you could substantiate your story in some way it would be different but as things stand now it's my opinion that Mr. Gers will be found innocent of any wrongdoing."

He felt a quick surge of remorse at seeing the woman's lip begin to tremble. "But....but Commander, he didn't like me!"

Bruce was confused. "Who didn't like you, ma'am?"

"The gypsy! Januska! I....I wanted him to ask me out and....and he didn't show any interest at all!" She was openly weeping now and Bruce suddenly understood completely. This woman was infatuated with Janick and when he didn't respond the way she hoped he would she made up her story out of frustration.

"Miss Richards....Sylvia, your bringing him up on charges won't make anything better! You can't punish someone for not returning your interest! I can see you are a gentle and sweet natured lady and the right man will see that as clearly as I do! The gypsy simply isn't the right man and, if I may say so, your father would not be pleased if you were to go out with a gypsy anyway."

Sylvia was attempting to calm herself. As Bruce had hoped, his words and his manner were soothing her. He was mildly surprised that he had it within him to mollify someone that easily.

"You're right, Commander." she sniffed. "Januska didn't do anything to me. Father was so happy that I helped get one of the gypsies thrown in jail but I've been miserable over it!"

Bruce laid his hand on her shoulder. "Then you have to do what you feel is right, Sylvia. You have to live with yourself, after all."

She wiped at her eyes and looked up at Bruce. "You're right, I know you're right Commander. Even before you came I was thinking I should drop the charges."

"Then that's what you should do. The gypsy group have moved on so your father should be satisfied with that."

The woman nodded, dabbing her eyes with a hankie. Bruce had his hand on the doorknob to leave but she put her hand out to stop him. "Commander Dickinson?"

"Yes?"

She looked up at him, almost childlike in her manner.. "Do....do you really think there is a man somewhere who could....would like me?" her voice trembled at the end and his heart went out to her.

"Of course there is, I'm certain of it! The war is over and men are being demobbed everyday. Any one of them would be lucky to find a lady like yourself."

He was rewarded by a hesitant smile and he quickly exited. As soon as he was back in his vehicle he let out a breath. That had gone far, far better than he had hoped. Now he would just have to wait and see if she withdrew the charges as she said she would.

Bruce didn't have long to wait. The next morning he had scarcely sat down at his desk when the phone rang. The chief constable called to tell him all charges against Janick Gers had been dropped and Bruce was no longer considered responsible for him. Janick was a free man.

As soon as he hung up the phone Bruce's feeling of triumph turned to one of dread. With no looming court date Janick was free to leave at any time. He knew all along that this would happen eventually but he hadn't anticipated the heavy dread that he would feel when faced with Janick's leaving. The day dragged on and Bruce tried to bury that feeling in work but when the workday was over he knew he had to tell Janick he was free of any charges. All he needed was a horse and he would be back on the road.

Bruce's feet felt they were made of lead as he walked the short distance from his office to the O. C. He entered quietly and immediately saw Janick on a ladder behind the bar taking down some of the makeshift decorations that had hung there, photos of planes and of some of the men who had served at the base. Jan wore his characteristic tight fitting trousers and even from across the room Bruce was sharply aware of Jan's perfectly rounded derriere and his long, slim legs. He knew he desired the man, he had known it from their first meeting, but it was more than that now. It was also about the connection they had formed, a connection that had fallen into place naturally and so completely that Bruce felt a lump in his throat at the idea of this man no longer being in his life.

As if sensing his presence, Janick looked over his shoulder and smiled upon seeing Bruce. He climbed down from the ladder as Bruce approached the bar but his smile faded when he saw the look on Bruce's face.

"What's wrong, mate? You look like you've lost your best friend!"

"I think maybe I have." Bruce forced a smile. "The charges against you have been dropped, Jan. You can leave any time you are ready."

Relief flooded though Janick's face but then his eyes clouded. "Oh!" He looked at Bruce in silence for a moment. "But I still have to buy a horse. And I've promised Nicko I'll stay on until the Officer's Club closes for good next week." It sounded almost as though he was grasping at excuses to delay his departure but Bruce was just relieved to hear he wasn't leaving immediately.

Nicko was at the other end of the bar doing his bookkeeping but he had obviously overheard. "So you're a free man, Janick! Tell you what - since you're staying on to help me out why don't you take the night off tonight to celebrate? It's dead slow in here these days, I'll be fine."

"Yeah," Bruce urged before Janick could reply, "why don't you? Nicko, sell us a case of beer! I can't get too smashed, I have to fly one of the Spitfires to Manchester tomorrow, but we can have some kind of celebration."

Janick smiled. "You two talked me into it!"

With a case of beer over his shoulder, Bruce walked with Janick back to his quarters, talking idly.

"I wonder why the woman dropped the charges." Janick mused.

Bruce didn't directly reply. "Well it was all nonsense, anyway. To imagine you being violent toward some woman, it's ridiculous!"

Janick didn't join the laughter, just quirking his lips briefly. They reached Bruce's quarters and once inside each cracked open a beer. Rather than sit on the uncomfortable chair they both sat on the bed, comfortable enough now with one another not to give it a second thought. They chatted easily with one another but both avoided asking where Janick planned to go once he did leave. Bruce suspected he didn't have any definite plans.

They had each had three or four beers apiece and Bruce felt relaxed and mellow. He had never seen Janick intoxicated before but found that if anything it made him even more engaging, laughing freely as Bruce joshed with him. They had unconsciously gravitated closer and were now sitting crossways on the bed leaning against the end wall of the hut, their shoulders touching. Bruce took another sip of his beer and looked up to see Jan's gray eyes on him, suddenly solemn.

"I don't want to leave here, Bruce." Janick said quietly. "I know the base is closing but I feel at home here."

"I don't want you to leave either." Alcohol had Bruce's defenses lowered and he was bluntly honest. "I 'll be lost without.....without .....oh damn it, Janick, I'll be lost without you!" He hadn't intended to say that but it was out there now and he didn't regret it.

Janick didn't say anything but his eyes were locked on Bruce's and from this close Bruce imagined he could see the thoughts and emotions behind those gray orbs. Then Janick put his hand over top of Bruce's where it lay on Bruce's thigh. "I'll be lost without you too." The words were so quiet Bruce could almost believe he hadn't heard them.

Bruce flipped his hand over and threaded his fingers through Jan's, looking down at their joined hands. He knew if he didn't speak now he might not have another opportunity and without the beer he wouldn't have had the nerve to speak at all. "Janick, I've never known anyone like you. I don't mean that I've never known anyone living like a gypsy. I haven't, but that's not what I mean."

Janick's eyes were still intent. "What do you mean?" It was almost a whisper.

"I'm not sure how to describe it without sounding.....well, queer. I'm sure you don't remember but the first time I saw you was on the streets of town...,"

"I do remember," Janick interrupted. "You were leaving the town council chambers."

Bruce smiled widely. "Yes! I didn't think you would remember that. Anyway, from that moment on I wasn't able to get you out of my mind. When I heard you were arrested I knew it had to be a mistake, I knew you hadn't done anything wrong and I had to get you out of there. And now....well, now I feel closer to you than I ever have to anyone."

Janick's gray eyes were as dark as slate now and burning into Bruce's. "There's something you aren't saying, Bruce. I know there's something more but you're not telling me."

Bruce was startled. "How do you know that?"

Janick smiled and the smile was close and intimate. "Because I feel it too. And I'm not afraid to say it. I love you, Bruce. I'm in love with you."

Bruce felt like he was falling off the edge of a cliff only to discover he had wings to fly. Wordlessly he reached up and ran his hand down Jan's cheek, barely touching him but feeling as though he received an electric charge. "I'm in love with you too, Januska Gers. I think I have been from that first moment on the street. I know it's crazy, I know everyone would say it's wrong and it's criminal and it would get me kicked out of the service. But I'm almost out of the RAF anyway and I don't care if it's wrong. "

"How can love be wrong? Jan asked simply.

Bruce tightened his fingers around Jan's. "There are so many obstacles in the way....."

Jan put his other hand over Bruce's. "Then don't think about them. Just be happy."

Bruce couldn't say anything for a moment. He was happy, he had never been so happy. He raised Jan's hand to his lips and kissed it, never breaking eye contact. Almost without conscious thought he leaned closer to Janick until he felt the other man's breath against his face. The kiss was soft, barely a touch but Bruce felt as though his heart was going to burst from his chest. Almost as an afterthought he realized he was aroused, he had been seven before the kiss. He felt Janick slip his hand behind his head as he started to draw away, pulling Bruce close again, the kiss more firm this time.

"Janick...," Bruce breathed, emotion preventing him from saying more. He was basking in the closeness, smelling the scent of Janick, feeling the warmth emanating from him and reveling in it. He couldn't have stopped if he tried, he leaned in for another kiss, this time his arms slipped around Jan to pull him closer. Jan met the kiss eagerly, molding his lips to Bruce's as Bruce moved against him, gently nipping his lower lip.

"I want to do more than kiss you." Bruce confessed a bit breathlessly. "I want to ....I want to make love to you, Janick."

He felt Janick nod slightly but he sensed a bit of trepidation also. "Have you ever, you know, done anything with a man before?"

"No," Bruce admitted. "I've been curious since I was in school but I thought it was just because I was a horny teenager. I haven't felt it in years, then I saw you and it all came back tenfold." He was stroking his fingers through Janick's hair as he spoke, mesmerized by the silky strands sliding through his fingers.

"I never thought about it until I began spending time with you. But now....now it's all I seem to think about." Janick said. It was too much for Bruce, he kissed Janick again and this time they didn't pull apart. The kiss grew more heated and soon their tongues were meeting, twining together, tasting yet never seeming to get enough. Gasping, panting, Bruce eased Janick down to lay on the bed, holding him so closely that he could feel every breath he took, feeling Janick unconsciously move against him and feeling the press of his excitement against him.

Janick's long, slim fingers slipped between the buttons of Bruce's shirt, unbuttoning them without breaking their fevered kisses and Bruce moved his kisses down Janick's face to his neck and shoulders, interspersing the kisses with nips and licks and hearing Janick give little moans and gasps as he did. He was half on top of Janick and couldn't stop himself from moving his hips against the other man, spurred on by the sounds Janick was making, sounds that made him think he was going to lose his mind. Janick had his shirt open now and was raking his fingers through Bruce's abundant chest hair. Bruce unbuttoned Janick's shirt one button at a time, kissing his way down as more and more of Jan's smooth, pale chest was exposed. Once he reached the final button he opened the shirt, smoothing both palms across Jan's stomach, kissing every inch. The porcelain skin was satin smooth and Bruce couldn't get enough of the taste and texture.

A little uncertainly, Bruce unbuttoned the top of Janick's blue jeans, glancing up to gauge his reaction. Jan was lying back, abandoning himself to Bruce's touch, his head moving from side to side on the utilitarian bed covers so, emboldened, Bruce slowly unzipped the zipper. Janick didn't protest but he reached down to touch Bruce's hair.

"Bruce, I can't reach you," Jan murmured, "I want to touch you."

"And I want to touch you. I want us to be naked, Janick. "

For an answer, Jan tossed off his unbuttoned shirt and pushed his opened jeans down over his hips, wigging out of them as Bruce hurriedly removed his uniform. They came together in a kiss, completely overtaken by the sensations of skin on skin, moving against one another, both as hard and aroused as was possible. Bruce instinctively continued his caresses, stroking the perfect skin of janick's stomach, brushing against the fuzz below, not quite daring to go further but wanting to so bad he could barely stand it. It was Janick who finally made the fateful move to take the next step, his arms around Bruce and his hands stroking up and down his back. Then his hands slid lower, across Bruce's buttocks, pulling Bruce even closer, grinding himself up against him.

"Bruce, touch me, I need you to touch me!" he all but moaned. Bruce didn't need to be asked twice. The hand circling Janick's belly made ever wider circles, combing through the sparse hair until he encountered the rigid, hot flesh. As soon as Bruce closed his hand around him Janick groaned, throwing his head back and raising his hips. Bruce was mere inches from his face looking down upon him and this was the sexiest thing he had ever imagined seeing.

"What else do you want, Jan?" Bruce whispered, his lips right at Janick's ear. "What can I do to make you feel good?"

"Make love to me!!" Janick was still undulating his hips against Bruce and Bruce had been starting to think this was all it would take, that he would climax within seconds, but at Jan's words he knew he wanted to go further, he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything. Even though he had never done anything like this he didn't hesitate, he didn't have to think about it at all, it felt so right and natural. Janick was beside himself, raining kisses on his face and neck and Bruce returned them with equal enthusiasm.

He moved down Janick's body with hot, torrid kisses, tasting of the skin, breathing in Janick, not stopping until he was where they both wanted him to be. At the first teasing touch of Bruce's tongue a shudder went through Janick and he made a sound like nothing Bruce had ever heard before, a sound of want that went straight to the core of Bruce. His ministrations grew more confident and he found he enjoyed this, he loved the reaction his attention was getting from Janick and it spurred him on. He had only been on the receiving end of this a few times himself with women he had picked up during the war but he knew what felt good and he absolutely wanted Jan to feel good. It was obviously working, he tasted the evidence of it on his tongue, not repulsed by the taste as he once might have expected to be but instead eager for more, boldly taking Jan's entire length in his mouth, his hands roaming across Jan's flat stomach.

"Bruce...Bruce, stop.." Janick gasped, barely able to get the words out. Bruce didn't want to stop but Jan tugged on his hair until he reluctantly released him and slid back up to be face to face.

"I ...I want more, Bruce." Jan's eyes were so dark now Bruce felt himself getting lost in them. "I want us to...to be one. To join."

Bruce was taken aback. "Are you certain? It may be unpleasant for you."

Jan was shaking his head. "I want to try, Bruce. Please."

The very thought of what Jan was suggesting made Bruce's stomach quiver with warmth. He had heard about this, about going all the way with a man and had always found the idea titillating but he never dared think he would ever experience it. He kissed Jan, the kiss hot and lingering. "If you are sure, but promise me you'll tell me to stop if it hurts."

Jan's only reply was a frantic nod before he pulled Bruce down for another kiss. Bruce felt Jan's long, slender legs slip around him, hooking behind his thighs and pulling him against his hot, shaking body. Their erections were pressed against one another and the sensation was incredible but Jan shifted position and suddenly Bruce felt himself move lower, and at that moment instinct took over. He watched Jan's face carefully as he began to enter him but saw only a momentary flinch even as Jan was tightening his legs to draw Bruce deeper. He had never experienced anything like this in sex before and he knew without even trying to analyze it that it was because there was love here, an emotional as well as physical connection.

It didn't take long, they both knew it wouldn't. Jan reached his climax after just a few minutes, spending himself between them and crying out, moaning Bruce's name. It tipped Bruce over the edge and he felt himself climbing ever higher until the world exploded around him, lost in an explosion that made his whole body shudder violently. He collapsed half on top of Janick, completely spent, aware of Jan's light kisses to his forehead but feeling as though he couldn't move.

Eventually Bruce managed to roll off but continued to hold Jan tight, burying his face in the long tousled hair. As he regained his senses, though, the questions resurfaced in Bruce's mind and with them came unease.

Somehow Janick sensed the shift in Bruce's thoughts. "What's wrong?" he whispered. "Are you sorry we did this?" There was a note of worry in Jan's voice and Bruce rushed to reassure him.

"No, God no! I was just wondering how we are ever going to make this work. Wondering if you want this to be a permanent thing, if you want to stay with me as much as I want you to."

Janick rolled to face Bruce, tightening his arms around him, their faces inches apart. "I do want it to be permanent, Bruce. I am tired of wandering around aimlessly with no home and no place to feel I belong. I feel I belong with you."

Bruce felt sense of quiet elation flood through him and was unable to keep from kissing Jan. "It isn't going to be easy, you know. We are going to have to keep our relationship secret. It isn't fair but that's the way it is. Will you be able to deal with that?"

Janick placed his palm on Bruce's cheek gently. "Of course I can. It will be worth anything if I can be with you. "

Bruce kissed him again and the two of them lay there late into the night talking, kissing, not making love again but sharing the love they had discovered with one another. Bruce revealed more about himself, his deepest thoughts, his doubts and uncertainties about his future, and jan in turn opened up about how lost and alone he felt after his grandmother passed away and he was forced to take to the roads, about the persecution against gypsies he faced in some places he had traveled, and about the loneliness he had lived with. They fell asleep tangled together in the wee hours of the morning.

CHAPTER NINE

Bruce had his scheduled meeting with the town council a few days later but this time he wasn't worried. The gypsies, the main source of contention between himself and the council, were now gone and all of the other matters they had to iron out were routine things concerning the actual turnover of the land. Therefore Bruce was surprised when he entered the meeting room and was met with a frosty silence. Ignoring it, he took his seat and waited for Mr. Richards to call the meeting to order.

He did, but immediately addressed Bruce, asking for a report on the gypsies. Bruce knew that Richards had to have heard that the travelers had moved on but he reported that anyway.

"I understand that there is still one remaining." Richards' tone was accusatory.

It took Bruce a moment to realize he was referring to Janick. "No member of that group is still in the area." he assured him.

"On the contrary," Richards countered coldly, "I understand you personally bailed one of them out of jail and have been harboring him on the base. Keeping a fugitive on military property is surely prohibited, Commander."

"I am harboring no fugitives. Charges have been dropped against the man you are referring to and he has obtained employment at the base Officers Club."

"Yes," Richards made a sour face, "my daughter informed me of your visit to her home and bullied her into dropping the charges! I find that reprehensible!"

"Your daughter is an adult, Mr. Richards, and I'm sure she will attest that I have not bullied her. She chose not to pursue a false accusation which, I might add, shows remarkable character on her part."

"Nonsense!" Richards struck his fist on the table in agitation and one of the other council members put a hard on his arm in an attempt to calm him. He shook the man off. "I can do nothing about what happens on your base, unfortunately, but if that gypsy sets foot in this town I assure you he will be thrown back in jail immediately!"

"On another false charge? I've come to know Januska Gers and I can tell you without a doubt that the man is incapable of doing anything remotely criminal!" Bruce was struggling to keep his temper but he was incensed, every fiber of him itching to defend Janick. The two of them had spent every possible moment together over the past several days and every night in Bruce's bed, cementing their relationship both emotionally and physically.

Richards was about to speak again but one of the other councilmen, the youngest of the group who had up until now said little in Bruce's presence, interrupted. "Clive," he tapped Richards' arm, "we do have other business to attend to here."

Richards let himself be turned to other matters but throughout the meeting he continued to glare at Bruce. If he was twenty years younger Bruce would have waited outside after the meeting and sorted him out but as it was all he could do was return the glare and grit his teeth. The meeting couldn't have been over soon enough for Bruce.

Unfortunately the following week was hectic for Bruce. He and Murray flew the remaining planes to their new bases and, after there were no planes, Murray and Smith as well as the other half dozen personnel prepared for their own departure to their new assignments. Murray had re-enlisted, his eye on becoming a career military man, but Smith had only to serve out his remaining few months. On the evening before the two of them were to fly out Bruce offered to take the two of them to a pub in town. Nicko had all but closed down the Officer's Club although he was still in the process of moving the fixtures to the pub his family operated in a town several miles away. He was employing Janick up to the very last minute which both Jan and Bruce appreciated.

As they were piling into the staff car to go into town, however, Murray stopped short. "Wait a minute, where's Janick? Isn't he coming into town with us?"

"Nicko has him tearing apart the bar." Bruce told him.

"Bollocks! I'm going to get him!" Before Bruce could say anything, Murray ran off and returned a few minutes later with not only Janick but Nicko as well. They decided to take two vehicles in order to ride more comfortably.

"Can't have you all running loose on the town!" Nicko joked. "You need some serious supervision so I felt it was my obligation to tag along!"

The nearby town had a few drinking establishments but Nicko had business contacts with them all so they followed his advice and spent the next few hours drinking and enjoying each others company for the last time. Both Murray and Smith vowed to remain in contact but Bruce knew how these things went, many people he had served with had promised the same and only one or two had ever followed up on it. As the evening progressed he and Janick had to both be on their guard, the alcohol could well cause them to make some sort of slip to indicate the true nature of their relationship so they deliberately drank less than their companions, having only enough to give them each a mellow buzz.

As it grew close to midnight the laughter and silliness was in full force and Jan leaned to Bruce to whisper to him under cover of the noise. "I'm going outside for some fresh air," he laid his hand high on Bruce's leg, " and when I return I'd like to get back to the base and have you all to myself."

Both Jan's touch and his words nearly caused Bruce to moan out loud. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, it's been too long!"

Janick laughed softly, his eyes lit with warmth. "Only since this morning."

"That's too long." Bruce quickly traced his hand up Janick's leg then Jan got up. Bruce had half a mind to follow him out but just then Adrian Smith said something to him and soon he was engaged in conversation with the other three. Nicko was telling anecdotes about his hometown some thirty miles to the south causing the others to relate funny stories of their own homes so Bruce was unaware of how much time had passed when he suddenly realized Janick still hadn't returned.

"I'll be back in a sec, guys - I'm going to go and see what's keeping Janick."

The other two merely nodded, still deep in their storytelling, but Nicko looked like he wanted to say something and thought better of it. Bruce had caught him looking at him and Janick strangely several times over the past week and it made him a little uneasy, though Nicko had said nothing. Once outside the pub Bruce looked both ways up the nearly deserted street but saw no sign of Janick, just a few groups of late pub patrons making their way between the bars. Puzzled, Bruce peeked in the alley then circled the block. Then he started to get a little worried. Surely Jan had not simply walked off, wandering away in true gypsy fashion? Bruce didn't believe that, though a little corner of his mind held that fear. There were two or three other pubs still open in the vicinity and Bruce's next move was to check them all, but still there was no Janick. When he returned to the pub where he had left his friends he found all three just coming out onto the sidewalk.

"Hey, Bruce, we should probably get back to base now, we are flying out tomorrow noon, after all." Smith said.

"Where's Janick?" Dave Murray asked, looking around.

"I...I don't know." Bruce knew the worry was evident in his voice but at that moment he didn't care.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Nicko demanded, so Bruce recounted coming out and searching for the gypsy.

"He said he would be right back. I should have gone out with him." Bruce cursed himself.

"You don't think he just up and left, do you?" Smith asked.

Before Bruce could reply Nicko spoke up again. "Hell no, he would never do that! Something must have happened. Come on, let's get in the cars and drive around. We'll find him."

Except they didn't. They drove every street in the town and checked every business that was open at that late hour but not only didn't they locate Janick, no one they asked reported having seen him.

Bruce was utterly defeated when the others finally called it a night but he couldn't think of anyplace else to look. He sat in silence in the passenger seat of the car as Nicko started to drive out of town toward the base, followed by the other vehicle with Smith and Murray in it. Bruce felt numb. His Janick, the only person he had ever been in love with, had simply vanished. He was formulating a plan of a more extensive search in his head when Nick made a sound of surprise. Bruce looked up to see the figure of a woman standing in the road waving them down.

"Are you from the base?" A woman's voice called and the woman ran up to the driver's window. Nicko switched on a torch and Bruce widened his eyes in recognition. The woman was Sylvia Richards, the woman who had filed the false report against Janick. She recognized him in the same instant. "Oh, Commander Dickinson, thank God it's you! I was heading to the base hoping to see you! Father's had the gypsy, Januska, thrown in jail!"

"What!" both Bruce and Nicko exclaimed. The other two men in the following car had pulled up behind them. "Tell me what happened!" Bruce demanded, a bit harshly. The timid woman visibly flinched and Nicko put out a hand to pat her arm.

"There now, Miss, it's all right. Just tell us what you know, okay?" His tone was completely different from the jocular, rowdy way he generally talked and it had a calming effect on the woman. She looked a little hesitantly at the men gathering around her then began to speak, her voice trembling a little.

"I was at my parent's house and was getting ready to go back to my flat when father got a phone call. He rushed off without telling us where he was going but was back in a half hour, practically gloating! He told me that he found my gypsy - that's what he called him - trespassing and had him thrown in jail. And he got Chief Constable Crane to call the judge at home. They set bail at five hundred pounds, Commander! He said that damned base commander won't get him out this time! Oh," she put her hand over her mouth seeming to realize she'd just cursed, "I'm sorry! But that's what he said!"

"Damn it!" Bruce cursed violently. Richards was right, he didn't have that kind of money. Sylvia Richards was looking at him like he was going to lash out at her, though, and he forced himself to moderate his voice, though with an effort. "And you were walking all the way out to let me know in the middle of the night? That was very bold of you and I really appreciate it, ma'am. I owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Commander, you know Januska is innocent. Father is doing this because ....well, because he knows I was...was infatuated with him and he couldn't bear the thought of me being interested in a gypsy. He despises gypsies because when he was a small child his mother left his father to run away with one." Sylvia was overwrought and looked to be on the verge of bursting into tears. 

Somewhat to the surprise of everyone present, Nicko placed an arm around her shoulders. "Miss, calm down, it's going to be fine. We'll take care of it, we'll get Janick out of jail."

"I don't know how we are we going to do that!" Bruce grumbed bitterly. "Five hundred quid may as well be a million!"

With his arm still around Sylvia's shoulders, Nicko turned to Bruce. "How money can you come up with, Bruce?"

Bruce snorted, "Two hundred, maybe, if i scrape up everything I can get my hands on."

"Right, then. I can get ahold of a hundred fifty. We're getting there."

Dave Murray spoke up. "I have about eighty."

Adrian Smith clapped his hands together. "Then we've done it! I can put in the remaining seventy. Let's go!"

Sylvia Richards was looking from one to the other of them in something like awe. "You are all true friends! If only everyone had friends like you four!"

Bruce was feeling overwhelmed. He never imagined his friends would all contribute to help him bail Janick out. "I...I don't know what to say, mates! I'll pay each and every one of you back, I swear!"

Murray made a dismissive gesture. "First things first. Let's get to the jail and get Janick!"

"I want to come too!" Sylvia put in quickly. "I...I feel partly responsible for all of this, even more so because it involves my father." She looked shyly around at them all as if she expected them to blame her right there on the spot.

"Come on, then!" Nicko steered her to the car where she sat between him and Bruce as they followed the other men's vehicle back into town. The same nervous-looking young policeman was at the desk as was there the last time Bruce was there and his eyes widened when he saw them enter, looking twice at Sylvia Richards who hovered next to Nicko. Bruce calmly asked to fill out the paperwork to release Janick into his custody and the kid scrambled to get it, then paused, "Umm...., Commander Dickinson, I was instructed to inform Mr. Richards if anyone came to see Gers."

"Inform him, then. In fact, I would love an opportunity to speak to him!"

While Bruce was filling out the forms the young policeman placed a quick call, speaking fast and so quietly he couldn't be overheard. The men pooled their money, a motley collection of pounds in every denomination and were just being given a receipt when the door burst open and a livid Clive richards stormed in.

"This is outrageous," his usual posh tone deteriorating into a near growl, "that man is a criminal and I simply cannot understand why you insist on repeatedly bailing him out!"

"What is he supposed to have done this time, may I ask?" Bruce demanded coldly.

"I evidently walked across someone's private property." The young constable had just come out from the back with Janick. Bruce restrained his urge to run over and hug his lover with difficulty. Janick looked downcast which Bruce understood perfectly. He was being unfairly persecuted and undoubtedly felt harassed and mistreated. Bruce forced himself to walk over calmly and stand at janick's side, aware of the gray eyes watching him with love and gratitude.

"He blatantly walked right through the Adams' yard. The man on night patrol saw it as clear as can be, there is no question of his guilt!"

"Has Mr. Adams sworn out a complaint?" Sylvia asked her father, stepping out from where she had been standing partially behind Nicko. Her father noticed her for the first time and his jaw dropped.

"Sylvia! What on earth are you doing here with these men?!"

Sylvia shrank back and bumped solidly into Nicko who put a steadying hand on her shoulder. This seemed to bolster her somehow and she lifted her chin, staring defiantly at her father. "Trying to help right this wrong you're doing, Daddy! You know perfectly well everyone cuts across the Adams back yard, there's a clearly worn path there!"

Richards seemed dumbfounded, looking at his daughter like he couldn't believe his eyes. "Sylvia, are you mad?! Cavorting about with these men in the middle of the night, and still insisting on defending this Gers character? Are you so infatuated with him that you would defy your own father?!"

"I'm not infatuated with him at all, Daddy, that was just a passing thing. But I can't stand by and watch you throw an innocent man in jail just because he's part gypsy, Daddy, I just can't!" she all but wailed, obviously close to breaking down. Nicko put his other hand on her other shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

Strangely , Richards seemed to be struck speechless, gaping at Sylvia but without anger, looking instead somewhat chagrined. "Are you saying you don't fancy yourself in love with the gypsy?"

"Of course not, Daddy!" Sylvia sniffed.

Richards seemed nonplussed and an older constable who had entered the room without anyone being aware of it until then spoke up, coming forward from the doorway he had been standing in. "Mr. Richards, I'm not quite sure what is going on here but it appears that you have a personal grudge against Gers and if that is true I have to intercede on his behalf. It is true, as Sylvia said, that everyone cuts across the Adams property and I happen to know that Adams can't have sworn out a complaint because he is out of town for the week. I don't know how you managed to have this man arrested without a formal complaint but I intend to look into it!"

"Chief Inspector Rhodes! I had no idea you were in the area, sir!" Richards stammered, obviously taken aback.

"Obviously not, or you wouldn't have been bullying the junior constables into making arrests on such unsubstantiated charges! I'm very aware that you have been attempting to influence local matters for some time now but you are interfering with police business now and I caution you to watch your step!"

Turning to the RAF men, the Chief Inspector softened his tone. "Commander Dickinson, I'm Chief Inspector Rhodes, I oversee this district." he put out his hand and Bruce shook it automatically, his brain still trying to catch up with what was taking place. "I see you have posted bail for Mr. Gers so I won't detain you any longer. Mr. Gers," he turned to Janick, "you will still have to appear before the judge, of course, but this is so obviously a contrived charge I think you can rest assured no charges will be put on permanent record."

Janick and the Chief Inspector shook hands and a minute later the five men and Sylvia Richards were out on the sidewalk in the crisp late night air. Mr. Richards had simply stared incredulously as Sylvia left with the men. Bruce felt Janick's warm fingers thread through his own and he squeezed them, longing to pull the blonde into an embrace but unable to with the others about.

"If you blokes wouldn't mind riding back to base in one vehicle I'd like to see Miss Richards safely home." Nicko was saying. Bruce didn't miss the look on Nicko's face as he looked down at Sylvia and he smiled to himself. Nicko was smitten.

"Go ahead, man, we'll be fine!" Murray slapped Nicko on the back, but before the couple turned toward their vehicle Bruce and Janick each thanked Sylvia once more for her help. Bruce and Janick let the other two sit in the front seat and they held hands under the cover of darkness during the short drive back out to the base, letting go reluctantly only when they had to get out of the vehicle.

After they all piled out of the car at the now-abandoned motor pool Dave Murray tapped Smith on the arm. "C'mon, let's be off. I'm sure these two want to get to bed!" Bruce could have sworn Murray winked at him before the two of them walked off in the direction of the temporary quarters, but it may have been a trick of the harsh outdoor lights.

CHAPTER TEN

Once the others were far enough away Bruce swept Janick up in a deep, heated kiss. "I thought I'd lost you tonight, mate!" he said, not in the least embarrassed at how emotional he sounded.

"No chance of that!" Janick returned the kiss, pulling Bruce close and loosening his grip only long enough to let the darker man open the door of his quarters. As soon as the door was closed behind them the two were locked in an almost frantic kiss. "I thought I was lost too, I was afraid you would think I'd run off on you. How did you ever find me?" Janick said a bit breathlessly when they pulled apart and Bruce reached over to switch on the solitary lamp on the stand by his bed.

They sank down on the bed still wrapped tight in each other's arms. Bruce recounted the events leading up to their bailing janick out, ending by asking him why he had cut across the Adams man's property in the first place.

"I wandered down by the river and lost track of the time and when I realized I'd been gone for over half an hour I headed straight back to the pub by the shortest route possible. Unfortunately I was just crossing the corner of someone's backyard when a copper appeared out of nowhere shouting something about trespassing as he slapped handcuffs on me!"

Bruce shook his head. "Old man Richards must have coerced some of the cops to be on the lookout for you!" He tightened his arms around jan again, burying his face in the silky long hair. "Thank God I found you, I'd have gone mad if I lost you now!"

"Ah, Brucie, you'll never lose me!" Jan kissed Bruce's neck, soft, light kisses at first but when Bruce angled his head to allow Jan better access the kisses became more heated, Jan nipping the skin then soothing it with his hot tongue and making Bruce hard faster than he'd ever had happen in his life. He lay back, pulling Jan with him, his hands untucking and pulling up Janick's shirt to feel the smooth lean muscles of his back against his palms. Jan's kisses were fervent now, his hands were tugging at Bruce's shirt so Bruce removed his hands for a split second to discard it, immediately returning to kiss Janick, kissing his face and neck even as he half climbed on top, one leg between Jan's long legs, their groins pressed together, both of then rock hard and gasping now, frantic for each other.

Bruce had never imagined it possible to want someone as much as he found himself wanting Janick, each time they were together was like a new experience. Since they had been together Bruce learned that Janick was all but insatiable in bed, his passion fueling Bruce's own until they reached pinnacles Bruce could never have dreamed of over and over again. Even when he thought he was surely too exhausted to respond a mere touch from Janick ignited him all over again. Janick' mouth was busy on Bruce's chest, his fingers opening his pants and slipping inside until Bruce cried out with a moan and hurriedly tugged the pants down, throwing them across the room.

Janick had never done anything like this until recently but his desire for Bruce superseded his inexperience and he kissed his way down though the hair on Bruce's chest. One hand slid up to brush Bruce's nipple as the other slipped lower and closed around him, replaced within moments by his mouth. Bruce arched off the bed reflexively, his hands going to the soft hair falling across his stomach, stroking it and trying to stay mindful not to tug too hard. Janick seemed to love this activity as much as Bruce did, he moaned around Bruce causing a vibration that nearly ended things prematurely.

"Janick...Jan, stop or it will be over. I don't want it to be over yet." Bruce panted, exercising every bit of will power to hold himself in check. He felt Jan smile around him and slowly pull off.

"So what, we'll do it again." Jan said in a low, sexy voice but he moved back up to Bruce's level and was caught in a series of incredibly hot kisses. Bruce held his mouth captive as he blindly popped the closure on Jan's pants and slipped them over his hips, grasping Jan as soon as he was free of the cloth. Jan made one of the sounds that set Bruce's blood aflame and bucked sharply against Bruce, his hips moving against Bruce's almost painfully hard member.

"Oh yeah, we'll do it again, but I want to be in you now. " Bruce's fingers were already preparing Janick and that alone made Jan writhe wildly, his breathing rapid as he clutched at Bruce seeking further contact, more friction. Bruce made a supreme effort to slow down as he raised Janick's bent legs, his hands under the knees until he crept forward far enough to be in contact with his goal. At Bruce's touch Jan moved his hips against him and it took only a little maneuvering on Bruce's part for them to be joined. Bruce held very still, though this was always the most difficult part for him. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep in Jan's body but he wouldn't risk hurting him so he waited until Jan was ready then began a slow, steady rhythm.

Jan lay looking up at him, their faces mere inches apart, the gray eyes so filled with lust and passion it took Bruce's breath away but beneath it all was an unmistakable look of love. Soft, sharp cries slipped from Jan's lips that spurred Bruce on. They had already discovered that if Bruce thrust at a certain specific angle it sent Jan completely out of his mind causing an almost instantaneous orgasm, so he sought that angle now and was soon rewarded with a strong involuntary shudder that wracked Jan's entire body. His eyes darkened, a certain sign to Bruce that he was getting close, so Bruce made certain to maintain that angle until Jan's body convulsed, driving his hips up sharply as he reached his completion against Bruce's furry stomach with a long, low cry.

The sight of Jan in complete ecstasy sent Bruce over the edge with an earth shattering orgasm that crept up on him without warning. Jan's legs were locked behind his pulling him deeper as he spent himself, his arms around Bruce's strong back. Bruce felt he must have nearly lost consciousness, surely he lost track of time and place for a moment because when he next opened his eyes he was looking straight into Jan's clear orbs.

"I love you, Bruce!" Jan's voice was low and intense and he raised his head to kiss him. Bruce returned the kiss, feeling he could surely be ready to make love to Jan again in a few minutes time, such was the effect Jan had on him. He lay on his side holding Janick close.

"I love you too, Januksa Gers! And," he said with a slow teasing smile, "I don't think I'm going to let you out of my sight again, you get into too much trouble!"

ONE WEEK LATER

It had been a hectic several days as Bruce oversaw the final preparations for the closure of Greatham. Boxes upon boxes of military papers were hauled off to storage and once that was done trucks came to load up all the furnishings, including those of Bruce's quarters. He and janick had slept in Janick's caravan for the last two nights. The civilian clerical workers were dismissed but Nicko elected to keep a makeshift bar open until the very last. He seemed reluctant to leave and Bruce strongly suspected Sylvia Richards had a great deal to do with that.

There was a semi-formal ceremony on the scheduled date of closure for the benefit of the local newspaper, and though the town council came out Clive Richards was conspicuously absent. Bruce discreetly asked and was told that the council had forced Richards from his position their head, the matter of arranging Janick's arrest having been the last straw. He had incurred the attention of the regional legal authorities and was simply becoming too great a liability. Sylvia was present, however, on Nicko's arm looking quite attractive in a new red outfit and with a beaming smile on her face. Janick was also present looking out from the small crowd with love and pride in his eyes as Bruce in his full dress uniform officially turned the property back to the township.

The next morning Bruce secured the hitch of Janick's caravan to the rear of the used vehicle he had purchased and turned to look at the slender man with the long honey colored hair at his side.

"Are you ready?" They had a drive of perhaps an hour ahead of them. Bruce had been accepted as a pilot of a small airline operating out of Leeds, something that was expected to be a booming industry now that there was peace.

Janick smiled. "Ready!" They clasped hands briefly then got into the car, both eager to start a new life together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
